Finch
by Asile3762
Summary: There is a new recruit at DW and it's you. Now all you have to do is survive, easier said than done.
1. prologue

A/N So this is my first Deadman Wonderland fic. This is of course an Alternate Universe (AU) and as such some things will not match up since this is AU (my mind! Mwahahaha... yeah I'm not happy with this but I hate most Beta readers on here please feel free to leave comments and the likes and if you happen to know a good Beta feel free to leave that in review or P.M. me.)

Oh and this is a "You" story but you will have a name but I will leave hair, eye and skin color very vague so please don't chew me out for that.

So with that let's get started with the prologue.

* * *

Outside you were kneeling, picking herbs and fresh strawberries for your mother. You enjoyed the scent that it provided. Your hair gently swayed in the breeze as you stood. The house was a rustic brown with a large window as the centerpiece. Cars rarely came as the road here was treacherous. The road to your home dipped and curved, swaying to the thick forest around it. Today was different, a red car had pulled up and your brother, Akira, had waved to you. He got out, the car door shutting with a sure "thunk", and you quickly ran as fast as your small legs could carry you to his awaiting arms.

He laughed and chuckled as you giggled. Your short stature was usually the object of his teasing but you had assured him that you would grow as tall as him and beat him up.

"Wow, Zakuro! You grew! So, how old are you now?" he asked laughing as he spun you around.

"I'm ten and you should know too!" you replied huffily.

"Mah, sorry! I was gone for a while and I lost track of time." He smiled and gently put you down. You grinned up at him and he patted you on the head.

You frowned. Your brother was only patted your head when something bad was happening.

"Stay outside, okay? Big bro has something to take care of inside." He patted your head once more and swiftly walked toward the front door that led to where your parents were. You huffed and said down in the grass enjoying the quiet. The trees had gone silent, the birds nonexistent. You shivered unconsciously and pulled your knees to your chest.

BANG!

You jumped and ran toward your house where the noise had come from, as you put your hand on the brass doorknob there was another loud gunshot. You hesitated but ran in against your judgment.

There in a pile of blood stood your mother. Her eyes were covered by her long hair. Metal glinted and you looked down to see a gun. Your father was still breathing but your brother's body was still.

"Stop!" Your father had rasped out, hand reaching toward her but she only grinned. Pointing the gun at his head, you watched in horror as she pulled the trigger again and again. Your father's body was still and she laughed.

Screaming you ran at her trying to get the gun away from her.

"Why?" you screamed and sobbed. A shot rang out and your hand had exploded in pain. You ignored it finally your mother screamed, looking at your hand. Blood had risen and at your will.

"I..I just want this to stop!" You whispered. She attacked ferally and out of defense you slashed. She shrieked and you looked up, not realizing that you had closed your eyes.

"You stupid little bitch!" She screeched. She shot at you blindly and again slashed at her hitting her neck. More shots had hit you but you didn't care anymore. Your mother had gurgled pathetically and died not far from you.

Sirens wailed in the distance. Some hunters had heard the commotion and called 911. The men dressed in blue had found you in a pool of blood with a gun not very far from you. They, of course, had to take you in to custody and try to question you.

When you had finally come to you were facing a trial and little did you know there was a man pulling strings framing you for your family's murders. You pleaded with them trying to get them to understand that you were defending yourself. As you argued, your brain was running, trying to figure out what had happened. Something else was tugging at your mind.

Even if you got out of this, where would you go? You had no other family, no friends due to the remote place of your home. Your father had home schooled you and only your brother had visited on occasion. You stopped arguing finally realizing that it was futile. You couldn't talk. When they tried to make you, you tried, really you did. Unable to find your voice you sat in desolation. A man had come to your aid. He was tall and skinny and wore a grey suit with glasses that covered his fox-like eyes.

"Of course I'll help you Zakuro-chan." He smirked and like a fool you had listened, hoping that his words were true.

…

"With the evidence we have here today we find you guilty. Your heinous crime cannot go unpunished. Due to the severity we sentence you death row in the prison known as Deadman Wonderland." The man's deep convicting voice was final. You would die inside a prison on a false conviction.


	2. chapter 1

A/N : please note that I do not like most of the Beta reader's on here. So, if you know a good one let me know and I'll definitely try to work with them. WARNING: if you wish to read about my ranting keep going however if not please head to the dashed line so that you do not have to see this. PS. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER I MEANT TO WRITE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!

Ahem, I do not like them (beta readers) because one said "Perfect, no need to change ANYTHING." Me:… you have got to be kidding me. The next one was better but bashed me to hell and I felt really bad after that. It made me lose all my energy for the only that but the conversation hadn't allowed any thoughts on my characters, not to mention that I had to go through like fifteen others that either hadn't even replied to me or said "Sorry can't" when on the profile said accepting and I just—I can't—I *growl* Well since I do not wish to continue I should just get on with it and so with that, PLEASE ENJOY THIS.

* * *

It was ten years after the Great Tokyo earthquake, and a new prison was erected to revive Japan. You weren't even old enough to remember then but there were stories everywhere about the "Red Hole Incident." Currently you were on a back of a military style transport truck with six others. The neck brace that they had forced upon you before itched and felt cold. The truck stopped and guards prodded you and shouted at the prisoners to get out.

"That's the warden?" One of the men leered. You glanced at his face and gagged; most of his teeth had been knocked out and ugly scars marred his face. You looked forward to find that the prison warden was a woman. _Well that explains the comments,_ you thought.

"Hey babe, wanna f-" She had kicked the man's face with her boot clad heel. You reeled backwards repeating "I can't die here!" over and over like a mantra.

"I'm prison warden, Makina. In this bag, there are all the things that you need. For those of you that have the death penalty, you have a special …treatment. The 'candy' that you find in the bag must be eaten every three days otherwise the poison in that collar you wear will take effect. You also need to earn cast points in order to get 'candy' and food. Cast points can be earned through performances, labor, or some of the more 'fun' games. Welcome to Deadman Wonderland." She said finally snapping at the guards to make them show where we would be sleeping.

Many of the prisoners here were only here for a temporary time and only did menial labor. They all wore the same green prison garb, unless scheduled to do performances. You looked in the bag that was supposed to have all the things that you would need. In there was a change of clothes and three pieces of candy.

"Hey, you! Get back to work." One of the other prisoners shouted.

"W-wait, that girl i-is..." another stuttered pointing and stumbling backward.

"Shit! Let's get out of here!" He screeched, his friend falling on his face before running after him.

Every day it was the same thing. Everyone that came close yelled or pointed. You tried to avoid them and earn cast points. In your mind it was pointless. You were supposed to die weren't you? But like everyone, you were afraid of dying everyone was and if not, you're already there.

However, things changed when you lost your temper with one man. His voice had reached your ears after so many hours of droning on and on. He touched your leg and tried to get more when your glare had stopped him.

"Stop being a stuck up bitch and let someone take that stick out you— ", You punched him and he snarled, launching himself at you with no hesitation. Pain bloomed from your arm and face. He punched and repeatedly and finally you couldn't take it. You slashed blindly and a scream of pain erupted from the nameless man's throat. You crawled on your hands and knees, trying to get away from the scene. Glancing down at your hand you saw that blood had taken shape in the form of blades at the end of your fingers.

"Stop her!" One of the guards shouted, grabbing you by the collar. Others had soon followed and restrained you. They dragged you while they kicking and screaming. Soon you found yourself inside a disciplinary room. During your long stay here you found that some of the prisoners acted up and as a result they had made disciplinary rooms for those people. The room itself was dimly lit by a few fluorescent lights that flickered shyly and reeked of blood. Guards had moved to point their guns and tie you down with leather strips.

After a few short minuets, your hands had started to ache. The door that they had dragged you through opened, allowing new light to filter in. There, in the light, was the prison warden, Makina.

"What was that?" She questioned. Her face was kept blank as she glared at you.

"I don't know." You said truthfully. One of the guards from outside ran in, the unisex uniform hiding the face behind a mask and gun at the ready. The guard whispered urgently in her ear and she growled.

"That damn fox, Tamaki!" She muttered, walking toward the door. When light poured into the small stagnant room once more, the man that had promised to help you came in.

"I knew that there was something special about you, Zakuro-chan!" he cooed. You roared and tried to attack him but all he did was laugh. The soft leather biting into your fragile skin but not enough to make you bleed. "Zakuro-chan~ you lost everything and yet you still fight. But, that is not why I'm here. Do you know about something called 'deadmen'?"

He continued, "No? Well then allow me to enlighten you!" He circled around the chair that you sat in as he continued to explain, "You see after the 'red hole incident' there were strange people that could, believe it or not, control their blood! Isn't that wonderful, Zakuro-chan? I have many more toys to play with now.

"But, you see I was very suspicious about you, Zakuro! Wonder why? Well…how can a child of no more than ten win against her mother, who was in her prime _and_ had a gun? Well, the answer was simple. That child that had to either be so deranged as to have killed everyone herself or…she had to have had extraordinary powers like those of the Deadmen." He laughed again and his once harmless eyes turned to a feral beast.

_I didn't want this. I just wanted to be with my family and not have to deal with, with __**this**__!_ You thought trying to get loose.

"Ah, but there is a small problem, I don't know if you can control your powers or not since it has been…what…five years since you first came here? Well, no matter, you just demonstrated your powers…I wonder what we'll call you? Hmm…how about… 'Finch'you're your small size plus your kind of bland looking. But we'll get you to G block right away and of course, a carnival corpse! How fun, don't you think?" He said cheerfully. You sat stunned into silence; you didn't know what a 'carnival corpse' or this G block. There was only supposed to be A thru F. There was no "G block" right? But no…there wasn't supposed to be 'deadmen' as well.

_Well I guess I have to wait to find out what will happen_, you thought.

* * *

A/N I really hate to end at a cliff-hanger I really do! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!~

But of you actually read this I'm very grateful! *Bows* and to those that favorite love you all!~ but most of all you who follow and a shout out to ghost readers! I will be updating every so often.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: you really don't have to read this, really. If you do well, thanks I guess! But seriously, this is gonna be your first carnival corpse! Aren't you excited? …NO? well…can't blame you but…I could spoil it but that means you won't read and so I won't…though you will meet the crow~ 'kay?

KEY NOTE: underlined means flashback, okay? But also the title is misleading but it does come into play later on, okay? Also the reader is more like a roadrunner…this will come in handy later on.

Well you ready? LET'S GO!~

* * *

Today, they were to transport you and fake an execution. Two men walked you down toward G block and you started to think about yesterday.

"So, in order to sneak you out we're going to fake an execution. The 'execution' will be tomorrow so be ready. Oh and the charges are being a threat to other inmates." He chirped making your arms ache, you wanted to kill him. Of course, what would be the point? You just wanted to die. "I think it's ironic, don't you Zakuro-chan?"

Two guards were assigned to you. They made you pack everything, which wasn't much. The extra change of clothes and all the candy and cast points that you had accumulated over the years. You hated it all. Everything that they made you do reminded you of a game that you played over the internet once. 

A push made you snap back to the present. As you walked toward this "G block" your mind raced. _What is this place? This place really is like a videogame and with each and every passing level it gets more and more complicated._

The men stopped and you looked up to find a large concrete door with the letter G on it. The door opened to reveal the mysterious "G block." The sector was just like C block. Dim, sad looking fluorescent lined the ceiling. The floor was just the same 'white' tile that was everywhere here.

"Keep walking." The guard on your left ordered shoving you forward, causing you stumble. You continued to walk quietly and silently wished that they would meet a demise that made all their worst fears come true. You came to a stop at a room; it was labeled "607-620"

"Here's your room. The carnival corpse is at midnight." He grunted and then both men left, their guns clinking against each other. The room was also dimly lit, it contained one bunk and a dresser. You walked up to the bed setting your things down before walking out and into the hallway. _From this angle it looks almost ominous,_ you mused. Shrugging you walked to the left hoping that you'll meet some kind of life.

Your hope came true because soon you were in a food court with others. They wore different clothes other than the uniform that was required in the other blocks. You supposed that since they 'don't exist' then they didn't have to wear the normal garb. Looking at the food that lined the walls you tilted your head wondering what to eat. Nothing here was contraband unlike normal prisons. The food smelled delicious making your mouth water and stomach gurgle.

Taking a tray, you grabbed your favorite food and some strawberries before going to pay with your cast points. You sat down at an empty table before eating slowly. While you ate your mind drifted to your family. _It's been awhile. I wish I could go visit, even if I have to see her,_ you thought sullenly.

"Hey you're not eating anything." A deep voice announced, snapping you out of your day dream. You hadn't even noticed that all the food was gone. Your cheeks bled red with embarrassment. The man chuckled and at that you looked up to find yourself staring. He was different than most Japanese men that you would see. He had messy black hair and onyx eyes. He wore a black trench coat with no shirt underneath revealing a well-built body. His skin was what stood out the most though, dark ,but not overly so, was taunt against rigid musle.

"Oh…well, my bad." You mumbled getting up to leave. It was already late and soon you were to go and do a 'carnival corpse.'

"You don't know what a carnival corpse is? …Wait if you're fighting tonight that means you're Finch, right?" The man asked. You blushed; you had spoken your mind without even knowing and to a complete stranger. Well everyone here was a stranger but that was beside the point.

"No, I'm sorry! I…was just distracted…and yeah that's what that demon called me." You explained. To your surprise he chuckled and took a seat across from you.

"Yeah, easy to get caught up in the past, huh? But, if you say 'demon' people are gonna ask you which one, there are hundreds here." He said. He told you to sit and you did as he asked. He explained the Carnival Corpse to you and all the bloody details. Basically you tried not to get killed and kill the other guy, or at least till he's not conscious. If you lose there was a repercussion, you would go on an 'after show' to spin a slot machine and see which body part you would lose.

"So basically, hope that it doesn't land on something vital if you lose." He informed you. You sat in thought finally sighing.

"Well damn, it's just like a sick game." You muttered. He laughed and took one of the strawberries that you had gotten from the lunch line.

"Yeah but in here they don't sugar coat shit. At least you know that if your strong you live another day and if your weak you die." He concluded, taking a bite out of the soft fruit. You took a strawberry yourself and gazed at the red flesh. _Heh, I still can't get away from you._ Taking a bite, your lips puckered slightly at the sour taste.

"Well I better get going it's almost midnight." You stood and grabbed the tray throwing away the remaining strawberries before realizing that you had no idea where to go. "Ah, before I go…do you know where I'm supposed to go?"

"Yeah just follow me." He stood as well, brushing off invisible dirt before walking toward a darkened hallway. "A guard will come and shove you in a tube but don't worry. Just beat the shit out the guy on the opposite end."

"Hmph, that's cheerful but, why are you helping me?" You mumbled. He shrugged and kept walking. Soon, just as he said, a guard had come to take you to an arena. You thought about how you would fight the other person. They did say that blood can be rendered as a weapon but how you were going to do it was beyond you.

You found yourself in a glass tube and the entryway that you entered through closed off seamlessly. The top opened and you glanced upward. Light had poured into the glass and soon the platform started to lift. [1]

The opponent was in the shadows as you were lifted into the arena. The spokesman had announced your names. The man was known as the 'cuckoo.' The man was plain looking and only had a gray T-shirt with blue jeans. His face wasn't very notable either. Glasses, a scar across his jaw and narrow brown eyes that shifted, focused on nothing. Altogether he was very plain looking. He raised his head, blood poured from his mouth it started to move and take shape in the form of…a beak?

Your eyes widened and you moved backwards. He opened the beak and pressurized air shot out at you slicing your arms and legs. You gasped in pain as blood poured down your uniform. The man looked at you in pity he raised his head again about to open his beak.

You sat down, unable to move your legs. You glanced down at the warm, red liquid that had formed in a puddle. _What does this remind me of?_ Your mind went black as you thought of _her_. Your eyes went wide with the realization of the day that made you lose _everything_. You focused on your legs as you stood. Blood wrapped around them as you stood. Moving faster than your opponent's eyes could keep up with, you jumped and kicked. The Cuckoo's body flew to the opposite side of the ring, making an indent in the concrete. Crimson fluid had pooled beneath his body and the beak had shattered into millions of shards. The announcer had claimed you the winner as blood once again returned to your body. You collapsed onto the floor of the ring and medics gently tugged your body onto the stretcher carrying you to get receive treatment.

Your eyes felt heavy, laden with the events that had happened over the last two days. You finally let them fall and breathing evened out until you fell asleep.

* * *

[A/N] : [1] I was really tempted to end it here but I felt generous *Bricked* no I just suck at fight scenes and decided to get it over with hahahaha *bricked again*

Thanks for reading more will be in soon!


	4. Chapter 3

[A/N] Well…nothing really to see. Oh and on the explanations and stuff that is in the fic, please bear with them! A wise author once said that write with the thought, "They do not know ANYTHING, so write as such!" so with that of course I will probably explain everything that you and I already know and then get into more detail as we go away from canon and then meet up with canon later! Ps. let me know if you guys want a pairing…cause I was already leaning toward Senji, but if not then it can have a mentor like thing going.

You woke when someone poked ruthlessly at your wounds. You hissed in pain grabbing the cut that the idiot poked.

"Why the hell did you do that?" You screeched at the person next to you. The figure fell off the chair and onto the floor. You blinked curiously at the male on the floor. You assumed it was a male because of the broad shoulders and the short hairstyle. You gasped, recognizing the mand that had helped you in the cafeteria before.

"Man, really you didn't have to do that." He mumbled, rubbing the bump on his head. You blinked unable to find what to say.

"Even though I helped you, you still have nothing to say? Geez, that's rude you know." He stated looking at you expectantly.

"A—ah, yes! Sorry about that! My name is Akimoto Zakuro!" You said bowing. Your cheeks heated when you heard a chuckle.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that! My name is Kiyomasa Senji." He introduced himself and held out his hand. You grasped it and pulled back immediately. You sucked on your newly created wound. On his thumbs were rings that were serrated. You gently took the hand into your own and marveled at the blades.

"Ah! This is what you use to draw blood, huh?" You scrutinized. He pulled his hand back and nodded in affirmation. You wondered how he battled and again you looked at him.

"What?" He demanded, staring right back at you. You shrugged and pulled back. Ypu thought back to your fight and wonder how _that_ happened.

"It's just that even though weapons are made of blood, you still need a weapon to bleed in order to use it." You finally explained regarding him coolly. His eyes widened a fraction before scratching his head.

"Yeah I could see that. Though are you sure that you want to go around in the regular uniform? You could always buy clothes in the stores scattered around here. Actually it's a lot more comfortable than that one-piece uniform they make you wear." He commented. You glanced down and saw that had out on your extra uniform. You sighed and sat up, rubbing your wounds as if that would help ease the pain.

"Ah, that would be great. Thanks for all your help. I'll also look into the… 'bloodletting' thing also." You stumbled to your feet. The bed was higher than it looked, even by normal standards. He stood, dwarfing you in height, and held out his hand in case you fell. You thanked him again and tried to walk toward the door.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere. If you haven't noticed that the Carnival Corpse that you did made you sustain major injuries. You're not going anywhere for a while. Heh, that also means no fighting for a while, meaning you can complete that move." He said staring at you expectantly. You stepped back sensing that his aura had changed dramatically.

"W—what 'technique?'" You asked, surprised at his reaction. He grinned manically at you taking a step toward you as you took another back. You stumbled on an invisible crack and fell in a heap on your butt.

"The one that you hit dead center with!" He said and you cringed at the excitement in his voice.

"I don't even know how I did it!" You admitted and tried, unsuccessfully, to crawl away. _What the hell is with this guy? _You thought but he paused in mid-step, looking at you thoughtfully.

"You thought of that on the spot?" He questioned and continued to stare.

"Y—yeah, but the thing is that it reminded me of—" you stopped looking away. You hardly knew this guy and yet you were about to explain the one reason that you were in the hell hole.

You shook your head and pulled your knees to your chest. He sighed and playfully patted your head. After that day you had tried to forget about your mother. She had constantly fretted about your hair, doting on how beautiful you looked. After you had entered in Deadman Wonderland you had quickly cut it off, not wanting to be reminded of her.

"Sorry, seems like I touched a nerve." He sighed and sat down next to you. His charcoal eyes regarded you in a strange manner. He looked somewhere far off and you glanced back toward the built in television mounted of the wall of your room.

"—and here is a recap of yesterday's Carnival Corpse!" The announcer said cheerfully. The screen went to a picture of you and the plain looking guy named 'cuckoo.' You watched in fascination as the man cut you with air. The you in the picture stood and blood had wrapped around the figure's legs. You couldn't even believe that it was you. The figure leapt forward, unseen by even your eyes, and kicked the man in the stomach. He flew to the opposite end and dust flew around the fallen form. The match was called and you stood, sick. You couldn't even believe that was you. How could it be? Your mind was a jumbled mess trying to make sense of what happened.

"Hey! Calm down. You did good for your first fight. They're also deciding whether or not to rename you or not." He shook his head and grinned, "Your first fight is always the hardest but hey, like I said the strongest live another day and the weak ultimately die."

"This…this sucks! I don't even know how to fight!" You yelled pacing unsteadily around the room. He grabbed your arm and pulled you back down to the floor.

"Quit pacing. You're annoying me. Seriously though, I think that fighting comes with experience and then a new opponent comes along and you have to get stronger or die. That's the most exciting I think." He mused.

You grumbled, still trying to figure out what you were going to do for the next match that would surely come up as soon as you were fit to fight. You rubbed your hair and shook your head.

"My advice is … find something that will keep you sane. Anything really: exercising, reading, and collecting. Just trying to keep moving so that you don't stop to think of the past." He murmured. You looked down at your shoes. They were different shoes from the ones that you had when you first came here. You were only ten when they had sentenced you to death. You were sure that the demon, Tamaki, was involved with the case and maybe bribed the judges. Your body had kept growing and as a result you had to buy bigger uniforms and shoes. The collar also had to be adjusted regularly and in order to gain cast points for the clothes, food, and 'candy' you had to do extreme amounts of labor.

You also thought about what Senji said and got up. The floor was warm where you had sat and he looked up at you in surprise.

"I'm going to go and exercise…do you happen to know if there is a gym here?" You asked and held out your hand. He accepted and pulled himself up, once again dwarfing you. He nodded and motioned for you to follow him. The hallways were always bleak but at this time it was unsettling. It was supposed to be mid-day but the hallways were only lit by the sad fluorescent lights that plagued G block.

"Damn, it's really hard to tell time here." You muttered, more to yourself then anything. You were used to being out in the sun and working, hoping that you would earn enough for a decent meal. Here, all you had to do was win a match and you had a nagging feeling that the next match isn't going to be that easy.

A thought passed through your head, unbidden. "Hey you said they were thinking of changing my name?"

"Ah, because of that attack but it's not likely since most now know you as Finch." He explained patiently. You nodded and continued walking, the heavy clunking of boots soothing you.

Senji and you had arrived at a well-kept gym. There were a few people here and there but most paid little attention to either of you. Senji sauntered passed you and sat down on one of the benches. He looked at you expectantly as if to say 'well?'

"Thanks for showing me but I think that I'm going to get something to wear first." You said embarrassed. You hadn't thought about if you were going to wear the standard uniform to exercise and maybe even start to train. You didn't like the idea of just hoping for the best when it came to the Carnival Corpse.

Senji motioned you to a woman in the back who was selling gym style clothes. You supposed you had seen weirder things than this but still, it was strange.

The woman smiled and waved you over to her wares. You took a look through the piles of clothes. Some were skimpy and mostly revealing, in which you threw away immediately, and others were just too big. You didn't mind the idea of short shorts it was just the men that were surely more powerful than you. The unisex uniform and the short hair also helped with this along with your almost flat chest. You had always bandaged your chest in order to keep up the appearance.

The gym outfit you picked out had neutral colors and was somewhat baggy and the top was a sleeveless hoodie. You changed in one of the hidden rooms and came back out. You decided to keep the old uniform just for the number on the chest.

The room had an assortment of different exercise equipment but you did know one that would probably help. You looked over to a treadmill machine and decided to start with that. As you ran at an even pace your mind wandered to the fight. Your blood had formed into the shape of your legs so you thought it was best if you left them bare from now on. As you thought about all of the events that had transpired over the last few days the gym emptied out slowly. When you stopped for a drink you hardly felt winded. _Probably from the work at C block_, you mused silently to yourself.

The room was silent and you looked around, startled. The gym was quiet and the normal clank of weight were gone, well except for one.

"Hey, it's getting late…I think." You mumbled the last part to yourself but he heard it nonetheless. He chuckled and glanced back to you.

"It's kind of surprising that you aren't winded from all that running. You've been at it for hours now." He announced and you rubbed your head.

You quickly explained about the thinking that you had done while you ran. He nodded occasionally and once you had finished explaining he shrugged.

"I don't know where you can improve and like I said I think that you gain experience from actual fighting. Plus, I don't think that they match you up with people way out of your league. They love to watch you maim each other and the want the fight to be dramatic and long." He responded. You slowly nodded in agreement. It made sense in a way, they didn't want a one-sided battle and it was broadcasted to people so they must have needed longer and bloodier battles to keep the customers coming back.

"Thank-you, Senji." You hesitantly said and bowed. You waved as you left and he muttered a quick "bye" as well.

_This day wasn't all bad,_ you admitted to yourself and now the big issue…everyday life.

[A/N] well there you go!~

Haha yup I ended it there! Don't worry more to go~ gah this took me 2 days and some lost sleep! Hope that you stuck with me this long. If you're new, HI!

Also I really hope someone reviews…I feel lonely. Traffic into this fic doesn't count for all I know people glance, see "You" and run away!

Zakuro: you really didn't use my name much did you?

Me: well yeah… but it was for the effect of the fic!

Zakuro: you forgot the disclaimer…

Me: Yeah well the site is called "fanfiction .net" Hint hint nudge nudge.

Zakuro: ah, I see your point! Thanks for reading this and hope that you stay tuned for more! *Bows*


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Deadman Wonderland or any recognizable material and most certainly not you. I do not profit from any of this. The only things that I do own are some of the plot(The part that is not cannon) and of course the character Zakuro. I hope that you all enjoy

I still don't get why I have to put a disclaimer. I mean it's called **FAN **fiction. Anyway enjoy and please let me know if there are any mistakes.

* * *

It had only been a few days since your last Carnival Corpse. It was still hard to tell the time of day and the only thing that there was to look forward to was the battles. You found why Senji had enjoyed the battles so much; they were the only thing that was remotely entertaining here. There was the occasional 'festival' where people sold different goods but other than that there was only so much you could do.

You handed the puzzle that you wanted over to the clerk and paid with your cast points. They had other events that deadmen could compete at to earn more cast points and candy but you refused. The puzzle that you had chosen was one comprised of a hundred or so pieces with no picture on them. They said it would take a year or more to complete or so you hoped.

People here mostly hated Carnival Corpses and you didn't understand but that didn't stop you from enjoying it. You still didn't know about this 'after show thing' that people said you had to watch to understand why they hated this place so much. Others enjoyed it just as much as you and some hated it more than anything. You were still bored but you were glad that Senji came by from time to time just to relieve his boredom. You welcomed the company and often talked about trivial things ranging from the next match-ups to cartoons. He found out that you loved cartoons. The subject was often a teasing point from him and surprisingly you liked it. It was a sense of normalcy for you that was often not here.

You worked on the puzzle that you had gotten day after day and often became frazzled. You supposed it was a good thing since you wanted it to last for a while but you didn't think that it would take this long to complete. Those stupid pieces refused to connect to one another.

A knock on the door snapped you out of your thoughts. The door opened to reveal Senji. He glanced at the puzzle with raised brows. You shrugged and waved him over. You worked on the puzzle and tried to discern each puzzle piece from each other. The pieces were each shaped differently and just like any other puzzle, each piece only fit with certain others. Senji studied the pieces before assembling five together. You gaped at him and he shrugged.

"Why does this puzzle not have a picture?" He questioned and you mumbled unintelligently. You were peeved that it took you a week to figure out only two of the interlocking pieces and he did five in less than two minutes.

He laughed at your expression and you blushed trying to shove him out of your room.

"Alright! I get it; don't get your panties in a twist." He laughed again giving you a grin. You huffed and sat down again analyzing the puzzle. You glanced back toward your bed and found that Senji had fallen asleep. Your eye twitched in annoyance and tried to wake him. You tried to shake him but the loud snore that accompanied told you of your failure. Then, you tried to shake the bed with the same results. You even pressed the bottle of cold water to his stomach hoping it would give him a shock. Your smirk of victory fell when you again heard the obnoxious snore.

Until you finally couldn't take it and shouted, "If you wanted to sleep you should have gone to your own room, you jerk!" Senji shot up and looked at you with wide eyes. He had never heard you yell or shout.

"That…was the longest you have every talked to me." He stated and you hung your head. You tried to say something when he started to laugh. He gripped his sides and his body shook. You blushed and stammered trying to yell at him to get out.

Once he finally stopped laughing he found that your face had become red with embarrassment. He laughed harder and threw his head back. You just crawled into a corner and soon a cloud of doom followed. You looked up when you felt a hand on top of your head he ruffled your hair and you quickly tried to smooth it down.

"Sorry, it was a shock to hear you talk so much." He said. You glanced at the monitor on the wall and you pointed to it. He turned around finding that he was on next. It was just a repeat battle against a Deadman. He shook his head complaining about how there wasn't any good fights lately.

"So, you'll watch right?" He asked and you nodded. He smiled and left to go to his the Carnival Corpse. You smiled to yourself. You were ecstatic that you had a new 'friend' even though the only thing that brought you together was the want for relief of boredom. You started to think back and a thought came, unbidden, into your head. _Does…he know that…I'm a girl?_ The more you thought you assured yourself that it was the right assumption. He stuttered around women when they dressed indecently. You found this fact amusing when a woman in a short dress bent over. He had shouted for her to put some clothes on or stop acting indecent. If that had happened in the cafeteria then he would have blushed or stuttered because of your bare legs but since you're a 'guy' it probably didn't matter much. It annoyed you but you supposed that it was for the best. You supposed that you would have to tell him as you got older but that was a worry for later. The monitor went to black before showing the infamous Crow and a bird that you didn't recognize.

"This is an old match-up between Crow and Crane! It was requested by many of our patrons so we have decided to have an all-out battle." The announcer shouted excitedly in the microphone. You thought about the announcement and wondered why they would have a 'replay battle.' If they knew who will win why bother? To make a point, no that couldn't possibly be the answer there were thousands of ways to make a point here in G block.

Then what was the point of this stupid fight? You thought back to what the announcer had said and you grimaced. The 'patrons' wanted to see blood and as a result, probably, paid more to see the fight.

You focused on the monitor and watched as Senji easily cut down the man in the opposite side. The man was lean and tall, well-built for anyone's standard but it wasn't enough to stand up to the ferocity you came to know as Senji Kiyomasa. The man fell in a pool of his own blood, not even getting a chance to defend himself. The fight was quickly called in Senji's favor. The look on the Crow's face wasn't pleasant. You knew that he wouldn't be pleased with an easy win and the look said it all. They carried the man on a stretcher out and Senji walked away unharmed.

He stalked out of the arena before the show went to the end song and then to commercials. You stood stretching out your aching muscles. The match was longer than you had thought it was. Just as you were about to go and try to cheer Senji up with food, the monitor came back on with a show. The same announcer that you had heard earlier said it was the "too bad for the looser show!" _What the hell kind of name is that?_ You thought. You were curious as to what this was and recalled that Senji had said this happened after the fight if you happened to lose. You sat and watched, interested as to what happened. The man, Crane, had lost and was now being wheeled into a spotlight. The man was bleeding from the poorly stitched cuts. He looked terrified as a machine was also moved into the same spotlight. It looked vaguely like a slot machine with …body parts on the spinning reels. You gasped in shock and covered your ears in an attempt to block out what was surely to come next. _Is this what happened to the man I fought?_

Screams pierced through your hands and you sobbed trying to scramble to the remote or at the very least to the door. You sobbed harder as the screams continued. The door to your room swung open and Senji stood in the door. He swiftly turned the television off and sat on the bed with you. He patted your head and you swiped your nose and eyes trying to look presentable. He sighed and slid to the ground and barked "sleep" at you. You were too tired to even argue and you curled into a ball and tried to forget what had just transpired.

"You know, I keep forgetting that you're a kid half the time." You heard him mumble he stood about to leave but your hand shot out to grip the black coat. You whimpered as your eyes began to tear up again. You cursed at your weakness and tried to wipe them away again.

Senji sat down again commenting to you, "If you quit crying I won't leave, 'kay?" You nodded at his statement and lay back down on the bed. Your breathing soon became even and you thought you heard him say "geez" you smiled and soon you were off to the complete black.

* * *

[a/N] so…I had to make some kind of real world sense here. I mean would you go "Okay" and just watch cheerily as someone ripped a body part off or eye or something. Just because Zakuro (You) are in DW does not mean that you knew about G block. This is when Zakuro came down after the high of victory, realizing that she's (You are) still in DW.

But on a good note Senji is being all cute and if you were expecting a cuddling scene, remember that your still a 'guy' remember? So…umm after this is going to be getting into 'relatively normal arc' then the 'new comer arc' then the ever so light 'awkward big reveal arc' and the canon stuff will come between. I already have more ideas so I'll try to get each chapter for each week and maybe more if I feel like it.

Most of these arcs will probably only be chapters but expect them to be longer and I'm sorry this one is kind of short compared to the others but there was a lot to get done through this chapter as you have read. So I hope that you enjoyed this and feel free to press that little FAVORITE button or even the REVIEW button and leave a little something! ~


	6. Chapter 5

Your life was relatively normal from the first after show that you had witnessed. Senji had become almost like a big brother figure to you. You and he had started to become closer and you often watched his battles though you skipped the end show. Currently you were walking to the cafeteria in order to quell your noisy stomach. The food smelled amazing like always and you shuffled down the line to get your favorite food.

Senji had found you not long after you had sat down. He had his own tray and you both ate in comfortable silence. As you had gotten used to Senji you had been able to talk more and more. People who came here often found that they didn't really talk to people much except for those that had developed friendships like yours. The prison wasn't so bad as long as you didn't pay attention to the gore that happened on a daily basis.

What really surprised you was even though Carnival Corpses were so popular; higher-ups didn't know about them or ignored them all together. You voiced your thought to the man next to you and he nodded.

"It's probably the latter, though I bet that the promoter bribed them or something." He guessed and you nodded. It made sense and the money that they got had probably allowed you to have all the amenities that you were used to. You chewed through your food quietly. The promoter was the man you came in contact with a few days before your trial. The man was named Tamaki and he promised to help. _That was total bull,_ you thought obviously to yourself.

"Earth to Zakuro?" Senji waved his hand in front of your face. You pulled back and blinked sheepishly.

"Ah, sorry. I got lost in thought for a little." You explained to him. He nodded satisfied with the answer and you looked back down to your plate to find the strawberries that you picked out. The fruit stared back at you almost mockingly. You sighed and threw away the red fruit and sat back down again. You glanced at one of the many monitors that often determined your life. It displayed your bird name in bold along with another named Hummingbird. You blinked in confusion and nudged Senji to look along with you.

His eyes widened in shock as your name was displayed. You glanced at him and asked him to explain. He shook his head and explained to you about the girl named hummingbird. She was a ruthless opponent with lightning fast attacks. She often liked to play with her prey before she knocked them out, making her a popular request by the patrons. You nodded and played scenarios in your mind. You had to get faster if you wanted to win. Personally you didn't like the idea of going on to one of the after shows. It made you want to crawl under your bed after your first experience.

Senji had left in order to get more food and promised to watch your match. Before he had left he said there was a way to make yourself faster. He said that if you force your blood out at a supersonic rate then you'll be able to move at that rate. The time was eleven forty-five and you had to leave for the match. You bit your lip in worry as you got up to go to the arena. This ring often determined people's life as you had quickly found. This was the center of Deadman Wonderland.

You walked into the glass tube again with guards on either side. The glass top opened and light poured into the small compartment. The glass rose and soon you found yourself back in the ring. This time there was a girl on the other side instead of the male figure you were used to. The girl had on clothes that looked almost like undergarments, the thought had almost made you snicker, almost.

Just like Senji had said, she acted really innocent but you knew the molasses like voice that flitted to your ears. The girl was ruthless and you knew from the way Senji had explained. Quickly, you got into a fighting stance making sure to ignore what she was saying. She looked at you expectantly and growled. When you didn't respond to her she snarled. He ripped he earing off and blood bloomed into whips. You quickly used your nails to cut into your flesh. You winced slightly at the sensation. You focused on the blood and tried what Senji had said you should do. You tensed the muscles where you had cut and it quickly encased your legs. You launched yourself at the brunette at the other side but her whips grabbed your arm.

It threw you off balance and you jumped and landed on your feet. The soles slipped and you caught yourself before you could fall into the ground.

"Your that gay boy that hangs around Crow right? Ha, you're weak!" She continued to taunt you and stinging sensations had formed across your body. The wounds soon had crimson appear. You winced but got to your feet. The pain didn't matter, it never would. You had enjoyed the Carnival Corpses only because of the relief of boredom and in hindsight, because of Senji. You enjoyed the rush and even the hope that maybe someone would kill you but there was a problem. You wanted to live as stupid as that sounds. You surely didn't want to get killed by this bitch.

You hated the way that she talked down on you. You hated it when your mom had done it to you. You absolutely hated the way that she talked. Your gaze had sharpened and launched yourself at her. Your speed had increased and as a result she never saw what had hit her. Your knee connected with her stomach and you jumped back as she flew into the wall. Rumble fell around the Hummingbird as you walked away from the scene. Two guards escorted you off and back to your room. Senji was waiting and congratulated you going on about how you hit her 'dead center.' You grinned at him and shook your head.

With every unwanted thing there was always Senji. He would always be constant with his battle hungry ways and 'zuppashi' quotes. You supposed this wasn't all that bad. You laughed at the way he pumped his fist into the air.

[A/N] so this is the end for now! ~ Personally I didn't like this chapter and the first one but that's for a different reason. So yay! Reader can now talk to Crow without being a tsundere and stuff! Yay and thanks for all of all you that reviewed!~


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer and Fair Use**

**Disclaimer** - The posting of stories, commentaries, reports, documents and links (embedded or otherwise) on this site does not in any way, shape or form, implied or otherwise, necessarily express or suggest endorsement or support of any of such posted material or parts therein.

FAIR USE NOTICE: This site contains copyrighted material the use of which has not always been specifically authorized by the copyright owner. The material used is only to used for entertainment purposes and do not gain any profit from distributing.

We believe this constitutes a 'fair use' of any such copyrighted material as provided for in section 107 of the US Copyright Law.

* * *

Today was just like any other so far. You sat and made jokes to Senji and you tried and failed to finish that puzzle. Over the past few days you had accumulated clothes and different puzzles along with other necessities. The Carnival Corpses had given you plenty of candy and such but what it didn't give you was something to do. You often did labor just to have something to do and it also earned more cast points. The work took your mind off of the boredom that had seeped into you at every opportunity. The days passed fast as you continued your cycle. Fighting, working and sleeping were all that seemed to matter. You had given up on dying a long time ago. You had fun with Senji here in this prison but it didn't stop the days that seemed to slip by. Soon a year had passed and you were already sixteen. The clock never stopped before something interesting happened at Deadman Wonderland.

The big topic of a new performer in Deadman Wonderland was everywhere. It was said that he had killed all of his classmates in cold-blood. You snatched a paper from a man and scanned over the headlines. The man that you had taken the paper from grouched noisily. You handed it back to him and took a seat. The case sounded eerily like yours. The officials still didn't notice that almost every case that Tamaki took part in ended in the accused in Deadman Wonderland. Even if they did they were almost certainly paid off by the promoter himself. The demon always had tricks like that up his sleeve.

You sighed and stood going back to your room where you found Senji. He was sleeping without a care in the world. You had put up with this for over a year now and now was a good time to get pay back. You took one of the many cold water bottles from the mini fridge that you had bought and dumped the contents onto the man. He started up and stared at you. You were grinning cheekily till he had poured his own water bottle on to you. Your grin fell as you pouted and he laughed.

"What are you doing in my room anyway?" You questioned and searched through your wardrobe for a suitable change of clothes and a towel. You quickly got your usual shorts and a shirt hoodie. You went to the bathroom and changed. You found that he was messing around with the puzzle that you still hadn't finished. The puzzle lay sadly forgotten and pushed into the corner of your dresser. He raised a brow at the forgotten problem and you shrugged.

"Have you heard about the new performer that arrived yesterday?" You asked as the Crow continued to tinker with the bland puzzle. He nodded and told you what he thought off it.

"It's probably just another crazy." He mumbled and tried to force two of pieces together. You sighed and tried not to show your concern. He looked over to you and saw you fiddling with the remote of the T.V. monitor.

"What's wrong?" He asked and tried to pry the remote from your hands. He noticed that they were blistered and bruised from the work that you did when not doing a Carnival Corpse.

"The case sounded like mine. This Ganta kid is…well he's a kid and Tamaki is only interested in more toys." You explained pushing your fingers together. Senji was currently flipping through random channels hoping to find something good to watch. He stopped on a cartoon channel and he nodded to what you said. It was true that the case had a lot in common but also the kid looked like he didn't do anything. He looked terrified when they had convicted him.

Senji was already asleep in an awkward position and you laughed. Drool had escaped from the corner of his mouth and eyes were closed in a peaceful state. A loud snore permeated the room and you laughed harder. You had forgotten what a blockhead he could be at times.

You decided to sleep and worry about the problems as they came. You curled into a ball and soon your breathing had evened out.

You were in your room watching a fight between Senji and some kid. You thought that he looked familiar but thought nothing of it. You cheered when the Crow was just about to win but the screen went black. You blinked in confusion as you stared at the monitor. The picture came back on and Senji was dead on the floor and the child stood victorious over him. 

You screamed and shot up in the bed. You hugged your knees to your chest saying over and over that it was just a dream. You hoped you mantra worked. You looked around and saw that the room was empty and the lights were off. The blanket had been pulled up and you absent mindedly ran your hand along the soft material. You laid back down on the bed hoping that you could get back to sleep.

Your hopes were shattered when a knock on your door sounded. You shakily got up and went to answer the door.

When you opened it you weren't surprised when Senji stood in the doorway. He was rubbing his head and asked if you were okay. You were about to nod when you decided against it. You shook your head and waved him over to the room. You flicked on the lights as you yawned and turned on the monitor. The picture blazed on and you sat on the bed. He looked at you curiously and you explained to him what had happened. Your cheeks reddened as you thought of your situation. You were sitting on your bed explaining a nightmare to the idiot Crow.

Once you finished your tale he laughed, throwing his head back. You stared at him not knowing what to make of it as he continued and you just started to huff. Senji patted your head suddenly and you blushed. He would always cheer you up no matter what even if it was worst case scenarios he would help in his way and often made you laugh through even the worst thing. You just huffed and poked you tongue out at him.

"You know that wouldn't happen, okay? I'll hit 'em dead center!" He declared and you giggled. He grinned at you and you turned your attention to the television. You looked at the cartoons that were playing and tilted you head to the side. It was 'Ace man.' You blinked and turned your full attention to it. It was a ridiculous character with globes on his arms and a mask. You grinned at the screen.

"You know my dad would always watch cartoons especially American ones. He loved Bugs Bunny and funny characters like that. He would always sit and reenact scenes with me." You told and he continued to look at the T.V. You sighed and laughed gently at a joke one of the characters made.

You and Senji made jokes all night and little did you know that the newcomer was definitely going to make an entrance you will never forget.

* * *

So this is the end of this and yeah this is based off my own father. He is still alive for all of you who might ask. I thoroughly enjoy all of you who review or follow! If you were scared off by the author note's I'm so sorry! So I hoped that you enjoyed this and I will update soon!~


	8. Chapter 7

The kid that entered into Deadman Wonderland yesterday was talked about constantly. You cringed when you walked into the cafeteria. It was a lot louder now and you didn't like it. You were definitely a creature of habit and you wanted your schedule back.

You stalked down the hallways in order to find Senji. He was usually patrolled the hallways by this time or went down to the gym. Sighing, you continued down the hallways.

You heard a muted blast and you turned your head around trying to find the source. You ran in the direction of the explosion and prayed that Senji hadn't done anything stupid. You followed the pathway of destruction to the Crow.

"I will avenge my friends, Red Man!" A high pitched voice yelled. You heard Senji yell and you quickly ran to see what had happened. Senji had a huge bruise blooming from his chest and your eyes widened. No one has hit Senji that hard before from what you had seen. You watched from a distance as they got ready to fight. Senji cackled and yelled something that you didn't catch. He crossed his arms in the famous X position slicing his arms.

You heard small snatches of the conversation. Something about a "red man" and Senji calling him out as a rookie. You glanced at the small male on the other side. The boy was slightly shorter than you and had plain black hair just like most here.

"Blood users…**Deadmen. **Did you think that it was just you and him. No, I wonder if you can even guess how many of us are there in the center of Deadman Wonderland!" he yelled. The boy stumbled backward muttering _that's impossible. _You smiled softly knowing that's what you thought as well.

"The only people that think 'I'm special' are kids and foolish adults." He continued. Crimson liquid swirled around his arms in beautiful patterns. "Well you are a kid. Now, come and play, Woodpecker!"

Senji ran at him with his Black Crow claws forming[1]. You gasped when a woman in a skin tight body suit jumped on Senji's back.

You facepalmed when you noticed that he was blushing before he slammed into the ground. He sputtered and flailed around trying to get away. He barked at her, trying to get the girl to put on his coat. You laughed and sat watching knowing the fight was over.

"Can you go back to G block peacefully, Zakuro?" A voice slithered to you, you cringed. You whipped around to face the promoter. He was dressed in his usual grey suit and had the same hair style as before. You growled and forced yourself not to launch yourself at him.

"If you don't then they will carry you out." He said pointing to the guards cheerfully. You looked at the guards knowing he was serious and slumped in defeat. You hated this man maybe even more so than your mother. You grinned and slammed you fist into Tamaki's nose. He reeled backwards and a guard quickly shot you with a tranquilizer. You roared with laughed knowing that there would be punishment later but it was worth it to you. The rest of the guards quickly rushed passed you to Senji and the boy.

You fell unconscious and one of the guards quickly caught you. Tamaki sneered at your fallen form kicking you in the stomach before leaving. He barked orders to take you to the doctor for experiments.

Senji saw that your body was being carried out before he fell into the darkness himself.

[1] The Japanese version name is actually Kuro Kuro literally meaning black black but kuro is also how you say crow in English in Japanese.

Zakuro: you're very grumpy when you're tired.

Me: yeah so shap up.

Zakuro *bows* I apologize for the author's rudeness she doesn't mean it. Thank you for reading and we hope that you review.

Me: I own nothing. THERE I said it! *Goes to cry in a corner*


	9. Chapter 8

[a/n] I really don't like this chapter! I really don't but I hope that you enjoy it anyway. T-T *Crawls in corner*

[edit] I felt really bad when I noticed one of the chapters was over 10 days apart and the last was 9. Gah, I got off track but the love for this is starting to slow down and I'm sad! However there may be a Hellsing fic later also as a you story with your name used and not a set name, unless you like that. Usually I have a name because it helps me with characterization and it really is very important in you fics because well 'you' would get bored. *chuckles* Anyway hope that you enjoy!

* * *

You woke to find yourself strapped to a metal table. The cold had seeped into your back long ago and your neck ached. You were in an upright position and from your view you could see instruments for torturing as well as others for medical. You cringed at the table and tried to look anywhere but. There were others here as well. One was in a glass tank and his stomach cavity was empty. You quickly looked down trying not to retch. The door opened and your head whipped up to meet the eyes of a woman. Her skimpy dress only reached to the top of her knees. She smiled when she caught you looking at her and you struggled all the more. She was the crazed doctor that loved to cause you pain.

She laughed and hushed you and your eyes went wide with fear. You never admitted it but you hated pain. She grabbed a scalpel and held it in from of you face so you could see. The cold metal cut you and you winced as warn crimson liquid steadily leaked down your face. The scarlet beads hit the ground with hushed pips.

You wanted to cry and hide in a corner. You prayed to whatever god that would listen and hoped they would. The scalpel paused as the door opened again and revealed Tamaki.

"Do your ribs hurt?" He asked jovially. You sneered at him but he merely chuckled. He plucked the medical tool from the 'good' doctor's hand and cut into your arms. You didn't flinch trying to act tough in front of the demon. The doctor whined about not getting to play but you ignored her. Tamaki quickly stabbed you in the stomach causing you to cry out.

"Tch, the only reason I won't kill you know is because you're in high demand. Plus, you're one of the few toys that I do value." He released you from the leather straps and snapped his fingers.

Three guards had come to take you away and you fought against them.

"That's a lame ass excuse and you know it too! Fuck you! Go die in a—" You tried to shout. The guard had quickly put a hand on your mouth and everything you said became incomprehensible. The promoter merely grinned while waving to you cheerfully. You quieted down once you were out of hearing range and you groaned. The stab that he had inflicted earlier had begun to bleed. You winced when you tried to move.

Once you got back to your room they released you. You stumbled and caught yourself in time. The room was the same as always but Senji wasn't here. You shrugged and dug through your dressers once the security left. You glanced at the clock and flicked the remote off. Once that was taken care of you quickly found what you were looking for. Bandages with anti-pain and other basic medical kits supplies were underneath you clothes. This was for emergencies such as if you got hurt doing labor or other incidents.

You started to treat yourself when the Carnival Corpse came on. You continued to busy yourself with the task when the announcer stopped you.

"Hello and welcome ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming to Carnival corpse! The rules are the same as always. You fight till your opponent is dead or unconscious. And now we introduce the Deadmen! We have a veteran fighter Crow and the fourteen newbie Woodpecker!" The announcer declared.

You watched intently as the Woodpecker quaked. Senji was eager for this fight. He quickly sliced himself and let the blood flow freely. The boy looked down at his hand before biting his thumb in order to make crimson appear. The boy quickly ran up the tree onto one of the branches that were there. Woodpecker tried to fire a blood projectile to Senji but he quickly blocked it. The maniac grin was plastered on his face. The child fired several more shots and Senji, as expected, plowed them down easily.

The child released a huge amount of blood onto Senji but it was no use. He cut the 'bullet' down but the momentums of the projectile pushed it forward and embed what was left into the floor. You noticed the boy was again quaking but from a different reason. You suspicions were soon confirmed when Senji said that he had lost too much blood.

The tree was sliced to pieces. The kid along with the chunks fell onto the ground. Senji had released his extended claws in order to reach the boy. Woodpecker seemed to be in shock. His crumpled form lay pathetically on the arena floor. Senji started to walk away and you breathed a sigh of relief. You continued to treat you wounds when you heard the same voice yell. You saw the speakers fall and the kid moved fast so he was under Crow. You yelled in shock when Senji was knocked backwards. The Crow smiled and you cried out at the monitor. You wanted to cry or crawl in a corner. You had come to rely on Senji in so many ways and you didn't know it. It wasn't the big things that you do that make you who you are. In truth it was the small things and the way you did them.

Even if it was just fighting over who got the remote or watching cartoons. You hoped that he wouldn't lose anything vital. The medics took away both of the males each going in a different direction.

Even though you hated the 'too bad for the looser show' you had to know if you would wait for him and yell at him for being dumb or to cry and curl into a ball.

The woman that had cut you appeared next to the machine. She pulled the lever down and Senji said, "Stop."

The machine pinged three times and revealed to be the right eye. You knew that there were no pain killers for that or even anesthesia. You cringed when you heard the snap of latex gloves. The instrument that she had chosen slowly descended. She slowly started to pull out the eye while his screams got louder and louder. You whimpered but you stayed put with the knowledge that this was Senji. The eye was ripped from its socket and you wanted to cringe. He had stopped yelling but was shaking and panting from the pain. You curled yourself into a ball and fell onto the bed. You hated this place. The people here were bat-shit crazy but the few friends that you had a made were near and dear to your heart. You tried to not puke as the show went to 'off air' and the insistent buzzing sound that proceeded helped to drown out the rest of the world.

You soon got up and went to the medical room where you knew Senji was being kept. The losers had always come here, recovering for the after show. The male was as you expected on a bed with crisp white sheets. He saw you ad waved you over. You took a seat next to him.

"Hey, long time no—" he stopped and looked at your face. He noticed the cuts and the blood that was slowly blooding from your abdomen. He waved his hand in front of your face and tried to get your attention.

Hot tears forced their way out of your eyes and you turned your head away shamefully. You couldn't accept the fact that he had lost. Your once invincible hero was lying in a hospital bed with his eye torn out. You hated this place.

"Hey! I can still fight! What the hell you crying for? Geez." He sighed and patted your head. He chuckled a bit as you wiped your eyes.

"What?" You croaked and continued to try to rid yourself of the salty droplets.

"Even though I'm the one hurt I'm still comforting you." He chuckled and you blushed realizing that you were acting like a child.

"You made me worry you jerk. Not only that but you lost!" You huffed and tried to shove away his arm. He continued to ruffle your hair and you flailed your arms in an attempt to make him stop. He laughed and you grinned.

"Yeah, yeah just don't hold this over my head got it, squirt." He said finally stopped the attack on your poor hair.

"I promise not to, just don't lose again…and make sure to hit them dead center." You grinned at him.

* * *

Zakuro: that last line was so cheesy.

Me: I know. Hush you silly child.

Senji: What the hell is this?

Me: -o-…nothing

Zakuro: it's the author's note section thing. She's supposed to be saying something useful to the readers but so far she just sucks.

Me: *crawls in corner*

Zakuro: Here Senji read this.

Senji: Wha—You better not be making me say stupid shit. *reads* Thanks for reading and hope that you enjoyed please review it always helps…What the hell is that?

Zakuro: *shrugs* see you next chapter…or is it me since you are me…so see me next chapter!~


End file.
